


sugar baby.

by kookskoolaid



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Corruption, F/M, Loud Sex, Love Island, Obsession, Passionate, Rich - Freeform, Rich Sex, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Wealth, bad childhood, childhood enemies, lucas - Freeform, obsessive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookskoolaid/pseuds/kookskoolaid
Summary: here's a lucas fic i came up with a while back-- i finally got to write it! the backstory is a bit long but so worth it since it adds to the plot itself. i visually saw all of the scenes and their details to the t, which is why it's so specific. i hope u enjoy!





	sugar baby.

This has a loaded backstory, Jesus.

  
Rich Sex by Nicki / Gold Wrappers by B Smyth

——————————

Childhood friends are sometimes good, and sometimes bad. Especially with you have something to hold against them.

Lucas was your friend since birth, and your families were tight-knit— too tight-knit. Always in the same school together, awkwardly at each other’s family get togethers, and even discussion of a near-arranged marriage.

It was the same old thing, and as you grew older, you felt more suffocated because of it. Fortunately, uni was the one way to escape and leave town, keeping it a secret where you were attending. With an apartment left behind, you’d visit every now and then for holidays and big family events.

It had been 6 years since you had last seen Lucas, and those 6 years felt like bliss. Looking at old childhood photos and videos would upset you, his face sparked some sort of anger inside of you. He was into the whole thing, while you never were. It was exhausting. Being by yourself through escape was the only thing that helped you feel, well, alone— not as if you had some parasite with you.

  
The day was chilly, gloomy skies and fallen dead leaves on the floor. The warmth of a coffee cup in your hands, steam tickling your nose, as you take in the homey sensations of the morning. Another day of your fall term break, and another day of being in the same quiet apartment by yourself. Just like every other day, the apartment is full of chaotic cleaning. Vacuum sounds, running faucets, and squeaking glass when suddenly there’s a knock on the door.

Confused, you drop your current task and quietly walk over, looking through the peephole and feeling your stomach sink when you see who it is. Lucas.   
  
_How did he know I was here? How did he know when I was here? Who told him? _

You sigh and open the door a bit, sticking your head out to greet him.

“Hey—“

“What do you want.” you cut him off, before noticing he has something in his hand behind his back.

“Well, I brought you a housewarming gift.”

He hands you a bouquet of white and lilac flowers, some of the most breathtakingly beautiful flowers you’ve ever seen.

  
“Can you let me in?”

You thoughtfully bite your lower lip before opening the door wider, inviting him inside.

“I know you hate me, but just know I didn’t do anything wrong.” His movement leaves a trail of expensive, tasteful cologne as he walks over to sit on the sofa.

“Lucas, I really don’t want to talk about—“  
“I want you to know that I’m sorry, though. I really am.”  
  
Silence fills the apartment as you anxiously cup your coffee mug, avoiding eye contact.   
  
“I’m purchasing a property nearby, I just hope we could get along.”  
  
Your eyes rapidly look towards him, brows furrowed in disbelief.   
  
“You’re _what_?”  
“I _know_—“  
“Lucas! I told you damn well that I didn’t want you moving in anywhere near me anymore. You literally breathed down my neck every single day when we were younger, and I want my space. Don’t you get that?”

He gets up with a sigh, and looks at you one more time.

  
“Just consider it, okay?”  
  
Out he goes with the sound of your door closing forcefully, and the slam of your mug on the table. You couldn’t believe the cycle was going to begin again, especially since you two had been away from each other for so long. You pitied him this time around, knowing he was too young to do anything about it beforehand, and old enough to make his own decisions now, (well, most of the time).

——————————

Another day with no plans. The weather definitely didn’t help the mood, making you feel even lonelier than the usual. That’s why you decide to go out for some coffee.

Hands in your coat pocket, you walk a bit until you’re near the closest coffee shop. Hair flowing in the wind, nose tip chilled to the touch because of the temperature. Walking into the shop fills your nose with the stunning aroma of fresh coffee grounds, and the quick feeling of almost ‘defrosting’ takes over your body with temporary goosebumps. While in line, you order the usual, and wait patiently at the register for the order to be completed, before you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn around slightly while recognizing the person’s scent, and find Lucas standing behind you.

“$7.89”

  
As you fumble around for your wallet in your purse, Lucas hands over his card to the cashier.

“I got it. Charge it here, please.”

  
You look up at him in disbelief, insisting for him to let you pay since it wasn’t much, but he refused stubbornly. You grab your drink with flushed cheeks, and knowingly sit down in the shop, waiting for him on the low. He sees this opportunity and walks over to you, but you get up and head for the door— only to be stopped by the grab of your wrist.

“Can’t you trust me? Give me today to change your mind.” He pleads, eyes looking   
intensely into yours, almost as if he’s looking for the answers through them.

“Fine. You get one day, nothing else— and it’s only because I feel bad.”

He escorts you out to his car, only for you to find a super shiny, icy blue porsche waiting for you two. He opens the door for you, and puts your seatbelt on for you before getting in himself.

  
“Follow my lead.”  
  
He drives around for what seems like a few minutes before he pulls up at a plaza. The plaza is full of stores that have everything necessary— shoes, bags, designer things, luxury shines through the shop windows. Your eyes sparkle with curiosity as you get out of the car and walk into a boutique, picking out certain clothes and well, certain lingerie.

“Pick whatever you want and try it on, I’ll pay for it.”  
“Lucas, you don’t need to pay—“  
“Just, can you let me? Please?”

Your cheeks flush into a warm pink as you try on the items in the fitting room, buzzing because of how good you look in each one. In the blink of an eye, all items were now yours. A couple of hours go by and your arms along with his are full of different luxury brand embroidered shopping bags. You try your hardest to hide your smile of content, and Lucas notices and smiles to himself. Back in his car, he takes you to your apartment for the end of the day.

“I hope you had fun today. I like being able to please you.” He says, handing you the remaining shopping bags from his arms while he looks from your eyes to your lips.

  
You roll your eyes, “I wonder how else you could possibly please me, hm?”

His eyes glisten as he grabs the doorknob on his way out, “Text me tomorrow and I guess we’ll see.”  
  
————————————

After your morning coffee, you hear your phone ding and read through your texts half asleep.

iMessage from Lucas

9:58 AM: Changed your mind? x

You put the phone down in response to the immediate butterflies in your stomach, before jumping at the sound of another loud ding.

  
iMessage from Lucas

10:01 AM: If not, you can come in the evening, and bring your bags from yesterday. I’ll be there by 7, x.”

You throw your head back to look up at the ceiling before doing your daily tasks. Feeding the cat, vacuuming the pet hair from the floor, shaving your legs, and hitting the shower. In the steam-filled bathroom, you stand contemplating in the shower about what could possibly occur later.

_I don’t even want him like that. Do I want him like that? I’m not even sure. What am I doing? Am I okay? I thought I didn’t want this?_

You hear a knock on the door while quickly getting dressed into a baby pink satin mini-dress, and open the door, drying your hair with a towel.

“Hey.”  
  
Lucas stands in front of the door, leaning against the doorframe with his arm above him. He scans you up and down before snickering to himself a bit about your wet hair.

“You ready?”  
  
You nod and grab your things before slipping on your silver, delicate heels and stepping into his car. Within minutes you’re approaching a tall, modernized building with silver steel and glass all over the outside. The entryway has a fountain and everything. You look around in amazement as he helps you out of the car and tosses his keys to the valet employee. When walking inside, you catch the name of the place. It’s a center for penthouses, only a few manage to actually be bought in this location because of the price. An awkward elevator ride later, you her the pin unlocking the front door; the sight leaves you speechless. A modernized penthouse sits before you, so clean as if it were fake, with the sound of an indoor waterfall piece’s water hitting the pebbles delicately.   
  
“Wow, I…”  
  
You’re suddenly interrupted by the doorbell— alcohol service? A man dressed like a butler walks in with a cart, all kinds of alcoholic bottles scattered on both levels. He’s then dismissed by Lucas’ downward motion of his head.

It was fashion show time. Lucas wanted to see you put on the things you had purchased with his wealth— fair enough. Every item was celebrated by him clapping or cheering after complimenting which part of you it complemented— until the lingerie came out. The mood in the room shifted almost immediately, and so did the temperature for the both of you, individually. When you came out in a cheeky little number with a lace bra and garter, you noticed him observe your body and just how it moved underneath the lace. He had two fingers running over his own lips before licking and biting them— hungry at the sight. An awkward knot fills in your stomach as you smile gently at him before going and changing, snapping him out of it.

—————————————

After drinking together for a bit and discussing your 6 years apart, the mood lighting and warm feeling in your stomach had you feeling a certain way— him too. He began to become more flirtatious, moving to sit closer to you. It went from no touching, to his hand resting on your thigh. The tension would be revealed each time the conversation had a break— a moment of silence that would be broken by an awkward attempt at fixing it. You lean your head onto him, and he looks down at you. Noticing this, you peek up at him, and he lightly glides his finger across your lips as if asking for permission to kiss you. You bite your lip and look into his eyes as he puts a hand gently behind your neck, and kisses you. The kisses become more passionate as he guides you to stand up, and walk a certain way to be facing his bed. You gently sit down before being pushed back into the dark, silk sheets underneath. The kiss becomes deeper and deeper as you pull him towards you by his shark tooth necklace that sat delicately on his tight, buttoned up white blouse. He looks you in the eyes before placing a large, slim hand over yours and guiding it to the buttons on his shirt. You take the hint, and unbutton his shirt slowly as he watches breathing slowly. You then unbutton his dark jeans and help him slide them off. With the removal of his shirt, his skin shone underneath— supple and tan, cleanly shaven and clearly cared for. He resumes kissing you, biting your lower lip when parting for breath and smirking against your mouth when he feels your breathing quicken ever so slightly. He kisses down your jawline, arriving at your neck before slowly sucking and biting gently, licking over the now bruised area, and trailing to your collarbone.

“My _god_,” you breathe out.

He lightly traces your right collarbone with his tongue, lightly sucking on it afterwards before continuing to kiss downwards, undoing your new, delicate lace bra with two fingers behind you. He licks your nipple gently before circling it with his tongue, and lightly nibbling on it, causing you to inhale sharply. He repeats the sensation for the latter, fiddling with the nipple in his warm, wet mouth before he continues to kiss down your body. You arch your back slightly at the feeling of his gentle yet passionate kisses as he takes his time, his shark tooth necklace gently tickling against your skin during occasional movements.

“You look so good in what I bought you, baby,” he utters between kisses, “I’ve been waiting to see you like this for a while now… maybe I can change your mind.”  
  
The last sentence sends chills down your body as he reaches the top of your expensive panties. He gently brushes his lips over your heat, making you tense up before he begins to take them off with his teeth, shortly after sliding them off your legs. He uses his knee to spread you wider, before picking up each of your legs and putting them on each shoulder. He looks down into your eyes and moves your now messy hair away from your face, in a caring gesture tied in with the need for permission. You slightly nod and run your hands up to his hair, guiding him slightly lower. Once again, he brushes his soft, plump lips against you before licking a long stripe up your vagina.   
  
“You’re so fucking _wet_.. is this all for me?” He breathes out hungrily before lowering his head with your assistance to continue his process of licking your every spot. He then stiffens his tongue and draws circles on your clit, making you gasp out. Shortly after, he uses the same method inside of you, tongue fucking you until you were moaning out louder and louder, gripping his hair with one hand and trying to cover your mouth with the other. He looks up at you before pulling away with one long and slow lick.

  
“Don’t cover your mouth, babe. I want to hear _all _of you.”

He adjusts his position, keeping your left leg on his shoulder before reaching for the top of the nightstand, where he finds a magnum laying there. He tears it slightly with his teeth before finishing the opening with his slender, manicured fingers and he slides it onto himself, flinching slightly at his own touch. That’s how sensitive he was.

He looks at you before kissing you passionately again, using his hand to slowly rub himself on you and sliding himself in. You moan out at the feeling of his entrance, and flinch a bit as he finishes his length. He then continue to kiss you passionately as if your lips were to disappear forever, tonguing you as you moaned into his mouth and his thrusts became more passionate. He sloppily kissed down your neck again, before digging his face into the crook of it as he would moan out himself and breathe heavily while quickening his pace. You wanted to cry out, whimper, do all things possible at this moment because of how blissful the feeling was and how he hit every spot just right— when you let yourself cry out a bit when he forcefully hits your g-spot. He takes this information and puts it to use by repeatedly hitting it at different speeds, leading you to dig your nails into his back and downwards, leaving scratches of desperation and passion on his muscular back.

You could barely keep your eyes open anymore as your moans combined with his, adding to the symphony of sensations your body was going through, until you felt your eyes shut into the vision of near seeing stars, and you sharply inhaled as your thighs tensed up, and you rode out your orgasm with the moan of his name.

“Oh _fuck_, Lucas!”

He keeps going throughout your high, feeling you squeeze around him as he moans out loudly and finishes his own. He then remains there with you— skin against skin as he breathes heavily into the crook of your neck, sweat sticking the both of you together. Aftera few minutes of catching your breath, you feel your legs trembling and feel him separate from you, as he gets up. You lay there in a daze, stabilizing your breathing as you hear metal clanging and water running. He digs his hands under you and picks you up, kissing your forehead once you’re in his arms. He ran you a bath.

He walks into the large, elegant bathroom and you see the lit candles alongside the lavender and rose water-filled bath. The bubbles were at the top, creating the perfect cloud-like image. He gently puts you down in the bath, and picks up some bubbles from the top before putting them on your nose. The bubbles and suds tickle the tip of your nose as you giggle and he grins in return. He then enters the bath with you.

You help wash each other, and you feel your fingers drag into every defined, muscular line of his torso and his back. He massages you slightly during his turn to bathe you.   
  
The rest of the night is a blur, vaguely remembered by the sensation of being dried off and dressed in an oversized piece of clothing, before being tucked into bed. He joined you shortly after, putting an arm around you and pulling you close, before kissing your head. He definitely changed your mind.


End file.
